PARTING IS SUCH SWEET SORROW
by Avalon Storme
Summary: Arnold's moving and helga must tell him before its to late.FINISHED. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Default Chapter

Helga stared at Arnold from across the room. It was lunch time at P.S. 119 Junior High.  
  
Helga and the rest of her 'friends' were finally in 8th grade. A lot had changed since elementary school. Mostly looks. They all had somewhat grown up. Arnold had gotten taller. Helga had grown beautiful, and people noticed, mostly boys.  
  
Helga had had many boyfriends. She hadn't really liked any of them that much, she had just been pretending. She had tried to fool herself into thinking that she was over Arnold. But, of course, she was wrong. She still loved Arnold with all her heart.  
  
Helga broke out of her trance when Phoebe sat her tray down at the table. "Hey, Helga" said Phoebe. "Hey Phoebes." Said Helga, still distracted. Phoebe knew what Helga had been staring at. She was tired of watching Helga being miserable. But she could do nothing about it.  
  
Phoebe had changed over the years also. She was still smart, but she had grown into a pretty young lady. She had also gotten a boyfriend, but her relationship had lasted. Since the beginning of seventh grade Phoebe and Gerald had been an item.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT Arnold sat on his bed. He didn't know why on this particular night it had bothered him so much, but he missed his parents terribly.  
  
They had been gone for years and to him he thought that someday they would come back. If only he knew it would be sooner than he thought.  
NEXT DAY AT SCOOL Helga no longer treated Arnold like scum. They had actually become friends. So when fate had its way that day, Helga and Arnold ran into each other, literally. Helga held back her anger and instead allowed Arnold to help her stand up.  
  
"Thanks" she said as she stood and brushed herself off. "No problem" replied Arnold as Helga walked off. He had become confused at Helga's change in heart. She was no longer a bully. He guessed that along with her looks came niceness. "Where did that come from" he thought out loud. But who was he fooling. Of course Helga looked good. No one in their right mind could deny that.  
Soon it would be Helga's birthday. She would be turning 13 since in kindergarten she had started early since her birthday came late. Helga couldn't wait. She would be a teenager.  
  
Arnold knew that Helga's birthday was in a few days. Even since they had become friends he didn't know what to get her. Then he had it. He would get her a locket.  
  
"Phoebe are you going to help me plan this party or talk to your boyfriend all day." Asked Helga sarcastically. "Gerald, I gotta go. Helga's bugging me again............" she said and then hung up the phone. "Are you happy' asked phoebe and Helga knew she was joking. "Ok, we need food, music, things to do, and a list of whose coming." Said Helga. They started working on who was coming first.  
Phoebe  
Gerald  
Arnold  
Harold  
Lila  
Nadine  
Rhonda  
Eugene And some other friends. "Ok for music, lets just get a mixed cd" suggested phoebe. For things to do they decided on spin the bottle and truth or dare. For food they got chips and dip. After hours of planning they were ready for the party.  
  
AT THE PARTY People arrived in small groups and stood around talking until everyone arrived. "How about we open presents first" said Helga, clearly wanting to do so. From phoebe she got a diary, Gerald got her a baseball glove. And Arnold got her...................................  
  
Helga was shocked when she opened Arnolds gift. It was a golden locket. It was almost identical to the one she used to carry, except for the picture. It held a photo of all of her friends. "Thanks" said Helga. She was overwhelmed with memories of times she had been mean to her friends and times Arnold had helped hre.  
  
The next thing they did was play spin the bottle. Gerald landed on phoebe and they kissed and it wasn't the first time. Soon it was time for Arnold to spin the bottle. Helga prayed that it would land on her as it spun round and round and it landed on .................................................................................. ................................................................................ .......................................................................... am I making you mad?  
  
It landed on Helga. The whole room gasped. Right when they were about to kiss they were interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. Lila apologized as she took the call. Soon the game was forgotten by everyone except Helga and Arnold.  
LATER THAT NIGHT Soon it was time for the last dance of the night. It was a slow song. Everyone found someone to dance with. Helga sat by herself hoping that someone would ask her to dance. She heard footsteps as she saw Arnold approach. "So Helga, I was wondering if you want to............." He was interrupted by the sound of a sickening sweet voice.  
  
"Arnold do you wanna dance" asked Lila. Arnold agreed and led Lila to the dance floor.  
  
Helga knew that Arnold was going to ask her to dance, and for that split second Helga had been the happiest girl in the world. Then Lila had to cut in. Helga walked outside and sat on the steps, alone and cold. She wanted to cry, so she did. Finally after a few minutes of her head buried in her hand she heard footsteps behind her. In her mind she hoped that it wasn't Arnold.  
  
It was. "What's wrong" he asked her and he sat down next to her on the steps. "Nothing" she replied clearly lying. "Helga I have known you for about nine years and by now I know that some thing is wrong." Helga just shook her head.  
  
"You know in there....... Where we played spin the bottle, I really did want to kiss you." They leaned closer to each other and then.........."Arnold get in the car" he heard his grandpa say. "I have a big surprise for you." Arnold s face was bright red as he jumped in his grandfather's Packard. "See ya later Helga" he said and then they drove away. SO HOW IS IT SO FAR? PLEASE CONTINUE AND PLEASE REVIEW. IF I GET A LOT OF REVIEWS ILL WRITE ANOTER STORY. OH AND I PROBALLY FORGOT TO TELL YOU EARLIER BUT I DON'T OWN HEY ARNOLD, AND IF I DID WHY WOULD I BE WRITING STORIES HERE I MEAN I COULD BE MAKING NEW EPISODES. 


	2. ill be missing you

Chapter two- ill be missing you Arnold didn't know what kind of surprise was waiting for him at the boarding house. He hoped something bad hadn't happened.  
  
When he arrived at the boarding house, his grandparents told him to wait outside. Arnold stood outside for what felt like an eternity. Finally, he was allowed to go in. Standing in the kitchen was his parents. SHOCKED? I THINK NOT. NE WAY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR. WELL CONTINUE!!!! Arnold felt many things at once. Confused at how they could be standing in his kitchen, glad that they were, and so many other things. After explaining every thing Arnold found out how they were standing there.  
  
Arnold's parents' plane had crashed on an island. They had spent all of those years trying to get off and finally they did. That was the story in a nut shell.  
  
Arnold was glad they were back. Then he got the news. His parents would be moving to Hawaii, and he would be going with him. Helga could not believe what had almost happened. They had almost kissed. After years of stalking and writing poetry it had finally paid off, almost. They had been interrupted by Arnold's grandfather. He had had news. Helga wondered what it was, but she would find out Monday anyway.  
  
MONDAY On Monday Arnold couldn't wait to spread the good news. When he got on the bus, he told Gerald, and by lunchtime, Helga had heard the news. She hadn't known what to think. She was extremely happy that he had found his parents but she was distraught to find out that he would be moving.  
  
Arnold wondered what was wrong with Helga. She had been despondent the whole day. He thought back to what had happened at the party and shook his head. He thought of Helga as a friend and nothing more but he wondered why he had almost kissed her and asked her to dance.  
  
That evening everyone went to the dock and sat and threw rocks, something they hadn't done for a long time. Helga sat on the edge with her legs swinging over the side. Lila was standing beside Arnold and talking. "Since your leaving I just wanted to say that I like you now".  
  
Helga was furious. She had loved him for nine years and he hadn't noticed her at all and Lila had just now started liking him and he was happy. "I like you too" said Arnold. And with that, Helga stood up and 'accidentally' pushed Lila in the water. "I am so sorry" said Helga as she suppressed a laugh.  
  
Lila glared and said "The only reason she did that was because she loves you" she said to Arnold. And with that Helga ran.  
THAT NIGHT After that traumatizing experience Helga had ran to the tree house. She sat in the cool darkness and thought about what had happened. After all of those years he knew. But then of course she had told him once before on top of the FTI building.  
  
Arnold hadn't known what to think. He walked around for hours thinking, and then he came to the tree house. He heard soft crying and slowly climbed the latter. There sat Helga with tears running down her faced. "Hey" he said. Helga looked up. "About what Lila said, was it true" asked Arnold. "Of course not" lied Helga.  
  
They sat in the tree house talking about things that had happened over the years. Finally at around ten they went home.  
  
SO DO YOU LIKE IT SO FAR, I KNOW THAT WASN'T A GREAT PLACE TO STOP A CHAPTER BUT MY HANDS HURT FROM TYPING. I WRITE ANOTHER ONE VERY SOON. SO STAY TUNED AND REVIEW. 


	3. i wish i could stay

Chapter 3- I wish I could stay  
  
Arnold had strange dreams that night. First off he dreamed of his parents and then other people entered his dream, mainly Helga. He didn't know what to think about her. Since now Lila had told him that she liked him he was confused.  
  
Helga sat up in her bed thinking. Arnold was leaving. The one person who she loved the most in the whole world was moving. And she couldn't do a thing about it.  
  
The next week was sad for Helga. Arnold would be leaving soon. The whole school went on with there normal lives except for her. She didn't eat or sleep and she had dark circles under her eyes. Only phoebe knew what was wrong with her.  
  
Finally it was time for Arnold to leave. Everyone gathered at the airport to bid him farewell.  
  
Arnold wondered if Helga would make it. She hadn't been very nice to him over the years but he considered her a friend. He hoped she would make it.  
  
Helga didn't know whether to go or not. Sure, she wanted to say goodbye but she didn't know if she could bear the pain. Then she decided that she would go. She also decided that she would tell him that she loved him.  
  
Helga had to run to the airport since big bob and Miriam were out of the house. She had just a few minutes to get there. She ran as fast as her legs would take her not pausing to take a breath. Her lungs felt as if they would burst. She didn't care. Her legs felt like they would fall from beneath her. She didn't care. The only thing she cared about was Arnold. Finally, she arrived. But it was too late. As the plane took of for Hawaii, Helga collapsed in defeat, not caring what others thought. Her heart was broken. And she cried.  
  
DON'T WORRY IT'S NOT THE END. I KNOW THAT WAS A LITTLE SHORT BUT I HAVE MORE TO GO. POOR HELGASOB DON'T WORRY, SHE HAS A PLAN.  
  
THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT BUT OTHERS WILL BE LONGER. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I WANT AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS OR I MIGHT NOT FINISH. COME ON IT DOSNT TAKE THAT LONG TO REVIEW JUST TYPE I LIKE IT OR I HATE IT OR JUST TELL ME WHAT U THINK. WELL IVE KEPT TO MUCH OF UR TIME. GOTTA GO, TEEJAY 


	4. shocked

Chapter 3- shocked  
  
Arnold sat comfortably in his seat on the plane. He stared out the window at the ocean below. He had been on the plane for what felt like days. Arnold already missed his friends and was sad that he hadn't gotten to tell Helga goodbye.  
  
Meanwhile, Helga sat in her room, her face in her pillow, hating the whole world. She tried to convince herself it was all a nightmare. She would wake up and Arnold would still be there. But she couldn't even fool herself. He was gone and she had to deal with it.  
  
--------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------- ------- At the airport, Helga sat crying. She was on the grassy ground by herself. She heard footsteps behind her and lifted her head to see her best friend sitting beside her. "Helga I am so sorry" said phoebe. "For what" asked Helga, her head still in her hands. "Im sorry that you didn't make it and im sorry that you didn't get to tell him" she said and with that she stood and walked off. -----------------------End of flashback-------------------------- Helga had walked home slowly with her head hung. She had walked to her room and locked the door. Helga had sat there for hours. At dinner she had told her parents that she wasn't hungry and had stayed in her room. Arnold had finally arrived. As he stepped off the plane he took a big breath of fresh air. He was home. Well that's what he told himself anyway trying to push all other thought to the back of his mind.  
  
They drove to their new house. It was a large wooden house with two stories. It was brown with a black roof. Arnold thought it looked out of place.  
  
He ran upstairs and claimed his room and started unpacking. As he opened his suitcase he stopped when he spotted and unopened package. ---------------Flashback----------------------------------------------- At the airport Lila had handed Arnold a small package. He hadn't opened it and promised that he wouldn't until he arrived. He silently opened the parcel. Enclosed was an envelope with a letter.  
  
Arnold, When I told you that I liked you I was just trying to upset Helga. I know it wasn't a nice thing to do and I don't know why I did it. Back in fourth grade Helga made me promise that I wouldn't tell you but now I think I have to. She loves you, Arnold. She did then and she does now. I know this information is shocking and I don't know what you'll do with it but I think you'll do what your heart tells you. Im sorry for misleading you if you really do like me and I hope we can still be friends. Please forgive me for rejecting you in fourth grade. Your friend, Lila Arnold stared wide eyed at the letter and was confused at the information that he had just received. Helga loved him? Sure she had told him that once on the top of the building............. But she told him later on that she was just caught up in the moment. And he had believed her. Until now. "I have to talk to her" he said. Helga was tired of sitting around. She knew what she had to do. She was going to pay Arnold a visit and she was going to tell him the truth.  
  
SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I WAS GOING TO MAKE LILA EVIL BUT THAT WAS TOO OUT OF CHARACTER. FORGIVE ME FOR SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND IM SURE YOU CAN READ OVER THEM. I AM BEGGING YOU TO REVIEW. 


	5. rain reveals the truth

Chapter 5  
  
Helga packed her things in a small black duffel bag. She didn't need much, just some clothes, a hair brush, and an explanation for why she was in Hawaii.  
  
Helga wrote her parents a note saying that she had went to stay the night with phoebe. Even though she knew that they wouldn't notice that she was even gone.  
  
Helga walked towards the airport. It was only five so she expected to see people that she knew.  
  
She spotted phoebe and Gerald on her way. She tried to walk without them seeing her, but it was too late.  
  
"Helga where are you going" asked Gerald. "None of your business" she replied. Phoebe put all of the clues together and realized where Helga was going.  
  
"Actually, Helga I think it is" said phoebe. Helga didn't have time to argue; instead she told Gerald the truth. At the end Gerald just stood there and finally said "So your going to Hawaii...................." "Ill explain it all again" said phoebe as she drug Gerald off and wished Helga good luck. Arnold was enjoying Hawaii. He loved the sights and loved the ocean. Helga was on the plane. She had been seated by a sweaty guy that kept falling asleep on her shoulder, but she knew it was worth it.  
  
The plane ride went uneventfully; Helga planned what she was going to tell Arnold when she arrived.  
  
Finally she was there. She stepped off the plane as her nervousness grew. She didn't know what to do. Phoebe had given her Arnold s address and lucky for her it was near the airport. She walked slowly toward the house and stood on the front porch.  
  
Finally she rang the doorbell. She stood there for what felt like forever twisting her hands. Finally some one came to the door. It was Arnold's mother. "Well hello, may I ask who you are" she said. "My name is Helga, im one of Arnolds friends". Said Helga. Stella gave her a knowing look and then said "what are you doing here". "Well my parents are on vacation and I decided to visit" she lied. "Ill tell Arnold you're here" said Stella.  
  
As soon as Stella went back in the house Helga ran. She couldn't do it. She ran to the beach and sat on the sand. She heard footsteps behind her and even before turning around, she knew it was Arnold. "Mom told me you were here, and your parents are on vacation" he said as he sat down beside her. "Yeah, just wanted to say hi, and well hi, gotta go" said Helga as she stood up.  
  
She started to walk away and what Arnold said made her stop in her tracks. "Why did you lie when I asked you if what Lila said was true". With that Helga ran. Even though it almost never rained where they were it started to hard. She ran as fast as she could but Arnold caught up with her.  
  
"It's true isn't it" he said as he grabbed her arm and forced her to face him. "Yes" she replied in a small voice. "I love you". Arnold wasn't shocked. "I love you too. "and with that they finally had their kiss.  
  
Helga was invited to stay the weekend with Arnold and his parents. She stayed in the guest bedroom. Finally the weekend was over. Helga boarded her plane. Her parents had found out where she really was and had told her that when she got home she was grounded. Helga knew it was worth it.  
  
THE END  
  
DID YOU LOVE IT? HATE IT? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. GIVE ME ADVICE ON HOW TO MAKE IT BETTER BUT PLEASE REVIEW THIS IS FOR THE "ARNOLD" IN MY LIFE. MAYBE SOMEDAY I LL TELL HIM. 


End file.
